Heartless
by Elenna Telrunya
Summary: Every day, Ritsuka's dream becomes more vivid and more sureal to him as shadows begin to appear. Soubi is worried for his sacrifice but it seems that things aren't always what they appear and it's possible that Ritsuka's dream might possibly be a reality!
1. Reflections

_Ok, go easy on me. This is my first Loveless fanfic and I can't promise some fast updates at this point in time but I never give up on my stories._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything based off of the anime show or manga series Loveless!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_The more reviews, the faster the chapters may appear!_

**

* * *

****Heartless**

Chapter 1: Reflections

For every child that is born to live, there is one who is destined to die. Sometimes these people are told but too few are aware of their status regardless. And in the most rarity of all forms does a child with such a fate go against the odds to defeat their destiny.

Then there are the fortunate children who live life everyday. For Ritsuka, going to High School for his senior year meant he was one step forward to a new life.

The past years, since Ritsuka's frightful dream, went by as a blur. They were filled with dates, training as a Sacrifice, exams, and even the occasional battles with other fighters and zeros who wanted to challenge the odd duo.

Though they were a couple, the relationship Soubi and Ritsuka shared slowly progressed to where they were today. Not lovers, which angered Ritsuka to be the only seventeen year old in his class still with his ears and tail. And even though Soubi reassures Ritsuka every day that the dream was in fact only a dream, the fear and doubt forever lays embedded within the young man's mind.

"You look very deep in thought Ritsuka," Soubi announced as he paused from his painting to stare at his sacrifice in concern. "You have been sitting in the same position with that deep look on your face for about an hour now. What's troubling you?"

Ritsuka shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing Soubi," he lied as he took a long sigh, never turning in his fighter's direction.

"I hear the first day of your senior year is approaching," Soubi stated as he started to put away his artwork. "Soon you'll be in college."

"And what would you be doing?" Ritsuka asked.

"It would mean having more time to spend with you," he replied seductively.

Ritsuka blushed at the statement before he felt the familiar pair of strong arms wrapping around his slender waist and pulling him back into a muscled chest. Tilting his head slightly to the side, Ritsuka inhaled deeply as warm lips pressed against his throat. Teasing was one way for Soubi to torture his sacrifice.

"I love you Ritsuka," Soubi whispered into his ear as he gently licked its outer rim.

"I love you too," Ritsuka replied softly back as the kisses began to lessen.

"Just enjoy this year," Soubi stated as he placed his chin on the young man's shoulder.

"I don't know if I will," Ritsuka admitted sadly.

"You will," his fighter said. "Trust me."

"Hai," Ritsuka muttered. "I always do."


	2. Kio Made Plans

_Ok, so this chapter is short as well as the first one was and I have yet to see a review yet, BUT the chapters will get longer! Please be sure to review b/c I really appreciate it! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based on Loveless! thoughs silently plans to murder the ones who do and steal their ownership. HEHE! Just kidding!_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!!!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Kio Made Plans

"Trust him, my ass," Ritsuka growled angrily as he marched towards the High School. "Why did I even agree to this kind of torture?"

"Lighten up Ritsuka-kun," Yuiko cheered as she appeared at her friend's angry side. "Just think, by this time next year, you and Soubi will be living in the same apartment!"

Ritsuka blushed very deeply at the thought, his ears falling to his head.

"And who knows," Yayoi continued. "Perhaps our little Ritsuka will have lost his ears by that point!"

"Yayoi," Yuiko exclaimed. "That was really rude!" She bowed to the angered, black eared boy. "Please forgive him Ritsuka-kun."

"There's nothing to forgive," Ritsuka muttered as they walked into the classroom and settled down for the first day of their senior year.

"Oh! Look at that handsome guy," some of the younger high school students exclaimed as they saw Soubi at the gate.

"Don't even bother," another older student stated. "He's already taken."

Ritsuka ignored all the ridiculous outbursts as he walked over to his first love and waving goodbye to his best friends. Soubi always greeted him with a smile, making today no different, except for the fact that Kio seemed to be with him.

"Hey! There's the squirt," Kio announced as he rubbed the young adult's head. "You look more like your brother every day!"

"Kio," Soubi warned with eyes narrowed.

"No, it's ok Soubi," Ritsuka stated. "So, what's up?"

"Kio wanted to come to see you after your first day of your senior year," Soubi replied coolly.

"Yup," Kio agreed. "First days are always the worst. Especially for your final year! So, I asked Soubi if I could take you out for early supper."

"And I plainly stated that it was always up to you," Soubi continued as he brushed Kio away from his sacrifice by placing an arm around Ritsuka's shoulders.

Ritsuka nodded his head. "Sounds good to me," he said as he leaned into his fighter. "There's not much homework anyway."

"No way," Kio exclaimed. "Boy, you kids are lucky. I remember having a ton of homework on my first day."

"We're supposing to," Ritsuka suddenly stated. "But the teacher is still out on vacation." Both adults laughed at this comment. "We'll probably have double the homework tomorrow."

"That's if the teacher comes back tomorrow," Kio stated. "Who knows? He or she might not show up till the beginning of next week."

"Then I better plan on bringing a sleeping bag to school for all the amount of make-up work we'll be put through," Ritsuka joked sarcastically as he was rewarded with a smirk from Kio while his fighter pulled his small frame closer to him. This of course, caused a shiver through the sacrifice's spine.

Kio couldn't help but role his eyes at their affections and though there was still a bit of jealousy, he accepted the relationship between the odd couple as both Yuiko and Yayoi had.

"Come on you two love birds," Kio ordered as he pushed them towards the south. "I have the perfect place in mind for our little hangout!"


End file.
